Betty and Clark
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Betty Suarez, meet Superman. Clark Kent, meet Betty Suarez. Or have you met? Ugly Betty/Superman xover. Humorous oneshot.


**Betty and Clark **

By **Serena**

**A/N: **This was written a little over a year ago for Fanlib, which is no longer in existence.

**Summary:** Betty Suarez, meet Superman. Clark Kent, meet Betty Suarez. Or have you met?

Disclaimer: Don't own Ugly Betty or Superman. Darn.

* * *

"No, I _don't _have the jacket yet, Daniel. Yes, I'm on my way. No, I didn't take the subway. Why? I took a taxi. What? No, I'm not in the taxi now. I'm walking! Why? Because it's good exercise, and it's a nice day. No, I haven't seen him yet. Amanda, stop screaming in my ear, please, I only have one other to spare. Fine, I'll tell you if I see him." Betty Suarez snapped her cell phone shut and sighed as she strode down the Metropolis sidewalk. Despite the fact that she loved working at _Mode, _sometimes, well, a lot of the times, many of the other people she worked with annoyed her. There was Amanda: self-righteous, prissy, incredibly mean; her sidekick and faithful companion Marc; the truly diabolic Wilhelmina; Daniel: her boss and who always got himself into trouble, and she was the one to get him out… the list went on.

Betty sighed and looked both ways before pressing the button to cross the busy street. Right now, she was on her way to a store in Metropolis that sold a specially made leather jacket that Daniel had been wanting for ages. The only problem was, the store didn't have online sales, and said store was only located in Metropolis.

"I don't see why a _Superman _jacket is so important," Betty groused. "He's just Superman! It's just a jacket! It's just a jacket that has Superman on it!" She glanced up at the sign and waited until it turned to "walk." When it did, she hurried across the intersection. She didn't notice her cell phone had dropped out of her purse until she heard a faint ringing from behind her. Betty frowned and turned around. "My cell phone!" She rushed back and picked it up, then flipped it open. "Betty Suarez here!" She turned and began to walk across the street, when suddenly, she heard a loud beeping. To her horror, a large truck was barreling towards her.

She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't –

The next thing she knew, she was soaring high above the street in the very muscular arms of the Man In Blue himself.

Betty's jaw dropped. "Superman!" She squeaked.

Superman, devastatingly handsome, threw her a comforting smile. "Are you all right, miss?"

Betty looked down. "I think so." Her cell phone rang, and she sighed again. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." She opened her cell phone. "Betty Suarez."

"_Betty! What happened?"_

"Nothing, Daniel, I'm fine."

"_Are you at the store yet?"_

"No."

"_Well, where are you?" _

Betty looked at Superman, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm, uh, with someone."

"_Who?"_

"Sup – Suen Mansen," she lied.

The handsome grin on Superman's face grew larger.

"_Who is Suen Mansen? Is he someone from the store?"_

"Daniel, what is it with you and Superman?"

"_I like leather, and I like Superman! C'mon, who doesn't like Superman?"_

Betty glanced at Superman. "Um, I don't know."

Superman mouthed, "What store?"

"Metropolis Outfitters," Betty whispered to him.

"_What was that?"_

"Nothing," Betty said into the phone. To Superman she whispered, "Can you take me there?"

"_Can I take who where?"_

"Not talking to you!" She shouted into the phone.

"_Talking to Suen? Who is he, anyways? Betty, I need that jacket."_

"You don't need the jacket!"

"_Yes, I do. I promised that I'd show it to some of my buddies."_

"Oh, so it's all just some macho thing?" Betty snapped. "Look, Daniel, I've had a hard day, and I almost lost my life–"

"_Are you all right?"_

"Yeah, fine," she said, daring another glance at the Man of Steel. "Look, I've gotta go. Bye." She shut off the cell phone just as they landed in front of Metropolis Outfitters. Betty slipped out of his arms and pushed her glasses up, smiling uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks for the ride. Fly. Er, whatever that was."

Superman nodded, smiling back. "Not a problem."

"Gosh, you're a lot… taller than in the pictures," she remarked.

"Thanks. I can tell you're not from around here."

"Nope, I'm from New York. I work for _Mode _magazine."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? I think… I think the _Daily Planet _is supposed to meet with someone from their company later today."

Betty's face slid into one of horror. "Oh no! I completely forgot about it! I'm the person whom they're supposed to meet! I have to give them the new style photos for this season!"

"Couldn't they just fax or email them to u- uh, them?"

Betty shook her head miserably. "No, my boss wanted them delivered in person."

"You need another… fly?"

"Erm… if you don't mind. I just need to pop in and get the jacket. You can come with me… uh, if you want to, I mean. You probably have people to save."

Superman shrugged. "Not at the moment. I'd be happy to accompany you."

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

The minute they entered the store, heads turned, people stopped talking, and it even seemed as if the background music quieted down just to accommodate the aura of wonder and amazement. Betty merely ignored all of this and went right up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Betty Suarez. I think you have a Superman jacket holding for Daniel Meade?"

The lady at the desk didn't even see her.

"Hello?" Betty practically shouted.

"Are – are you with him?" The lady asked, dazed, as Superman himself came up beside Betty.

Betty looked up at him. "Who, him? Oh, no. He's just my taxi for today. The jacket?"

"What? Oh, right." The lady shook her head. "Ah, here it is." She held out a box. "That'll be seven hundred dollars."

Betty and Superman's jaws dropped.

"Seven hundred dollars?" They exclaimed simultaneously.

The lady nodded uncomfortably.

Betty glared at Superman. "This is what happens when you become a world famous icon. Everyone jacks up the prices for no reason!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Superman demanded, incredulous.

"Well… yes! You're just lucky that my boss is rich enough to pay for it." She handed the lady a check and turned on her heel. Superman followed her.

"Betty, I don't make the prices," Superman protested. "It's not my fault."

Betty looked at him, feeling somewhat ashamed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Start over?"

He smiled brilliantly and held out a hand. "Superman."

"Betty Suarez," she grinned. "Nice to meet you."

They soared to the _Daily Planet, _and he dropped her off at the front.

"Thanks for the fly," Betty smiled.

Superman nodded, returning the smile. "Not a problem. Enjoy your meeting."

"Will do." She watched him as he flew off into the sky and entered the large building. Once she reached the level of the chief editor, she knew something was up because although everyone should have been extremely busy with other things, they were all staring at _her. _"Do I have something on my face?" She wondered, more to herself.

"Miss!" A young man with red hair and a camera rushed up to her. "Can I take your picture?"

Betty shrugged. "I don't see why not." She smiled for the picture.

"Wow, thanks! What was it like?"

Now Betty was confused. "What was what like?"

"Being with Superman! Was he as nice as everyone says he is? What did you guys do together?"

"Jimmy, I think you should let her answer before asking another question," a pleasant, somewhat familiar voice said behind her. Betty turned to see a young man with dark hair, geeky-looking glasses, and a nice smile looking down at her. Betty blinked.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent." The young man held out a hand.

Was it her, or was it deja vu? She took the hand – the eerily familiar hand – and shook it. Yep, it wasn't just her. "Betty Suarez." _Geez, the deja vu again! _She shook it off. "Nice to meet you. I'm looking for Mr. Perry White. I'm supposed to give these pictures to him."

"Oh," the young man with the camera exclaimed, "You're the girl from _Mode!_"

Betty nodded. "So if you could just direct me-"

"Did Superman say anything cool?" The young man interrupted. "Did he take you anywhere?"

"What is it with you people and Superman?" _Again with the déjà vu! _ "And who are you, anyways?" Betty couldn't help but be annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Jimmy Olsen," he shook her hand enthusiastically. "I'm so jealous of you. You got to talk to Superman! How cool is that! Not many people get to actually have a conversation with the big guy face to face… well, except for maybe… uh, never mind." He shot her a smile. "So, can you tell me what's he's like up close?"

Betty exchanged glances with Clark, who shrugged. _Stupid déjà vu! Go away! _"He's just… Superman-ish?" She said lamely.

Clark made a noise in the back of his throat. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Betty asked.

Jimmy turned to see what Clark was staring at, and he whistled. "Uh-oh is right. Mad Dog Lane alert." He looked at Betty. "Now that you're all over the news as Supes's new girl-"

"New girl?" Betty echoed, furious. "All I did was talk to him for like a second! Where are these people getting their information?"

Jimmy shrugged helplessly and skittered away as Lois Lane came up to Betty, completely ignoring Clark, who was standing next to the _Mode _assistant. "So, you're the girl Superman was with today," she sniffed. "Lois Lane, top reporter for the _Daily Planet._"

"Betty Suarez, top assistant for Daniel Meade of _Mode,_" Betty said, shaking Lois's hand. "Uh, can you show me where Perry White is?"

"First things first," Lois said, not even bothering to answer Betty's question, "What did he say to you?"

Betty groaned and turned to Clark. "Clark, can _you _show me to Mr. White's office?" She pleaded.

Clark nodded understandingly. "Sure, Betty. C'mon." He led her away from a spluttering Lois and opened the door to Perry's office. "Uh, Chief? Betty Suarez from _Mode _magazine's here to see you."

Perry looked up from his reading. "Come in," he motioned to Betty. "And don't call me Chief, Kent!"

Clark smiled bashfully and closed the door.

Betty shook Perry's hand and held out the folder containing the sketches. "Here's the sketches you wanted, sir," she said.

"Thanks," Perry nodded, looking at the drawings. After a second of silence, he looked up. "Well, what are you still doing here? Get out!"

Betty frowned and rushed out of the office, only to be met by Clark, who handed her a coffee. "Thanks," she said gratefully, downing the warm drink. "I owe you one." After a momentary pause, she said, "Two, actually."

Clark choked on his coffee and coughed violently. "Wh-what did you say?"

Betty smiled knowingly. "You know what I mean." She patted the stunned reporter on the shoulder as he gaped at her. "Well, I've gotta get back to New York City. It was nice to see you again," she continued, leaning closer to him, her mouth turning upwards into a grin, "Superman."

* * *

_Don't get me wrong, I'm only a Lois/Superman fan, but I'll admit, I had fun with this one. :D_

- Serena


End file.
